My Happy Ending
by KittenSnickers
Summary: “No, Juliet, Please!” his words are so pleading and anxious I laugh filthily. Dark Oneshot. J/J&J/K


**_Happily ever after. . ._**

People say you fall in love, you feel like nothing can stop you heart from beating heavily every time his skin touches against yours, they say you get married and it's the happiest day of your life, they say you have children, you love and nourish them and you live _happily ever after._

But there is no happily ever after. Nothing ends without a bang. How can you live happily ever after? There's always something that can hurt your heart.

And he hurt my heart. I felt like a hand was squeezing the juice out of it. Like I couldn't breathe no matter how hard I tried I couldn't sleep, could barely eat. And he watched me fall apart he watched my sleepless nights. He knew what I was thinking when I had that faraway look in my eyes. He knew and he watched as my pieces shattered and broke, he didn't care. He _never _cared. I was only his second choice.

Although I can't complain. It wouldn't be fair really. Because he too was my second choice. But I learned to love him and I thought he did too. But as I looked into his hazel eyes I knew he never loved me. In fact he was revolted by my curly blonde hair my wandering eyes, my full lips. He hated everything about me. And I couldn't understand why. Until I saw the way he looked at her.

That messy brunette, Kate. I despised her. She often tossed her hair and held his hand, in a friendly gesture. _Friendly_, she knew how her skin against his was luring him slowly into her. He was haunted by her mysterious ways. I often heard him mummer her name in his sleep. And she too was haunted by his manly ways. The way his muscles rippled in the sun. His tattoos painted by perfection, his smile charming yet caring. I knew how he looked at her, but I also knew she couldn't settle down. That's why he chose me. I was the safer option, the one who would never run away. I was the safe she was the freedom. I would often find myself following him towards the jungle. He would stop at a log where she sat and smiled saying his name like silk "Jack." I knew how he loved to hear her say his name like that because his warm brown eyes would become warmer and crinkle. "Kate" He would answer back silkily. And she would smile as if nothing else mattered they were deeply in love and I envied that.

I envied how his hand would move down her back, dancing gently across her bare skin and stopped when it reached it's destination. I wanted to look away, but my eyes would stay focused on their act of passion; as if imagining he loved me like her loved her. I would watch as he would thrust himself against her and moan in pleasure; never pain.

Her small fingers would clasp on his neck; sometimes his back and she would give a satisfied smile, a smile I had used to give to him. I want to tell him it's over, but I can't bare to let her win. I want to be the smart one and let go, because I know he has let go of me long ago.

As my fingers clutch on the tree I am hiding behind, I watch yet again how he fulfils his passion. Screwing her. I want to leave, but my gaze is fixated on her, brown hair wildly moving. The hand that is spare enters my pocket and I feel myself touch the gun that lies there, I pull it out gently.

I hold it in my shaking hands and force myself to become steady, and I leave the place I have been hiding everyday for so long it hurts, at first he doesn't see me nor hear me because he's so taken with her but then He sees me and lets out a grunt of annoyance that I've caught him. I wonder if he feels guilty, if he does he doesn't display it in his concrete face. Then I see his eyes fall to what my hand holds and his face is suddenly scared.

I'm almost certain there are tears falling down my face because my vision is hazed but I can't feel them; I can't feel anything right now.

Then Kate turns around seeing why Jack is suddenly so fearful, She pulls her arms around herself to hide her private parts, but I've seen it before, pressed against Jack's body, under it or against it. I've seen the scratches it holds from being pushed against the tree trunk and rubbed against it. I'm almost glad she has the scars, even though I assume she never actually felt the pain.

I hold out the gun towards her, my jaw is so set and hard I must look evil, I feel evil. My face smirks as Jack's fearful eyes are suddenly on Kate, a mix of love and fear are portrayed in his horrified face.

"No, Juliet, Please!" his words are so pleading and anxious I laugh filthily.

"You love her." It's a statement, I want to put the gun down, but my hand holds it there. He takes it as a question and he looks unsure of what to say yet he agrees hesitantly "I do."

When I fail to say anything else her mouth opens and I want to shoot her there and then, but I don't it's like I'm tearing into two people, I want to let them be, but I am selfish. "Please, He loves you Juliet." She's crying and I wouldn't be surprised if she got on her knees and begged for her life, but she's Kate and she stays strong "I'll walk away and everyone will be okay."

I choose to ignore her second sentence and focus on her first "He loves me?" My voice is amused, entertained, I laugh ironically "He wouldn't know how to love anyone, I wouldn't be fooled Kate." Venom enters my words and I hiss like a snake. I know he really does love her, but putting her down amuses me and makes me feel justified.

"Put the gun down!" Jack's voice is angry now, not desperate and his brow is scrunched "Don't blame her, Juliet. It's my fault."

"I know." I turn my gaze back to her and remember the image of him and her again. "But she's who I should be." I contort and slowly turn the gun on myself.

I see his face look relieved, and I start to sob "This is all your fault." I say, he doesn't look upset like he should and that encourages me to continue "Why?" I ask, but I don't wait for an answer because I press the trigger and I imagine the satisfaction I would feel as I drift away, but I don't feel it because the pain overtakes it and as I drop to the ground I try to ignore the screams I hear. They don't deserve to scream for me.

I fall into darkness; and all I can do is hope I don't see them in heaven.

This is my 'happily ever after.'

* * *

_So I hope you guys enjoyed 'my theory' on jacket..mwahah evil, I know! Review please If this meant anything to you. Thanks!x_


End file.
